An investigation into the properties of the reiterated, dense herpes DNA found in high multiplicity passaged herpes simplex virus stocks will include mapping of the origins of the reiterated segments by hybridization to restriction endonuclease fragments. It is proposed to select for defective DNAs carrying certain viral functions and to map these DNAs.